1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of displaying an image, and particularly, to an image display device, a method and a program that make an act of viewing an image interactive and further enriched.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a display device of images (including photographs), a personal computer, a digital photo frame and the like have been developed, and as their display methods, a slide show display is widely known (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-306403, for example).